


Inktober

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, No Fandom
Genre: Arts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inktober, Lapnus, Lesbian Relationships, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Selfcest, Straight Relationships, Using References, gay relationships, idk - Freeform, scallito, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: A book filled with arts for Inktober





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be labeled as Art so I can keep them straight from stories

Idk how to do eyes from a side glance, okay? And for my first attempt with Vegito's hair, I am quite proud of myself (AND I MANAGED TO DO TAILS!!!!)

#Scallito


	2. Mindless

(I got carried away with the "blur" effect ^^'. I am very sorry)

The original idea was to do my OC, Sage, but it turned into this and really, I am VERY proud with how it turned out (minus the darkness growing out of the side like weed XP). So it turned into a boy (between the ages of 16-18) who is turning into a Zombie and all he can say on repeat is "I'm fine"


	3. Bait

It's Shadow's OC Venus and 17

#Lapnus


	4. Freeze

At first I was going for the whole "spy Sage" but I like the idea of Police Sage now (just cause it looks more like she's on pursuit with someone and trying to get them to stop than her being all Natasha Romanoff off this bitch)


	5. Build

For once, this isn't made by a reference. But by my inner will even when I'm depressed, suicidal, feeling like I lost everything, and yet there is still a bit of hope behind everything


	6. Husky

Idk. My dog is all black with a white belly and paws with a white tip. Everyone draws a black or white Husky most of the time as well as a mix. I was trying to add a light shade of brown/golden affect as you do have huskies with that gold color fur coat but none of that was turning out well and what I hoped so I went with black and white with blue eyes. I decided to also do a book chapter with Husky so I hope that make it up for this lack of art >~<

(And yes, I used a dog reference as idk how to draw a dog. Didn't think it mattered to post the reference)


	7. Enchanted

Scarlett is Hope's girlfriend. She is a redhead with green eyes who comes from a military family and is in the military herself

Anyways, Scarlett and Hope are enjoying the starlit sky


	8. Frail

Another one not used for reference


	9. Swing




	10. Pattern




	11. Snow

I decided to use a Snowflake cause why not. And because it is National Coming Out, I decided to color it with the theme of LGBTQ+

WIPS:

I took a screenshot because I didn't know if you guys can actually see the snowflakes and labels


	12. Dragon




	13. Ash

No reference this time around

The sky is pitch black with ashes and I made the lines thicker and darker for the land to give it that effect of ash landing and settling

Sorry, I'm 3 days behind, so no WIPS and I'll try to get the next 3 days out as soon as I can


End file.
